Neorama
by Gene Hetyes
Summary: En un pequeño instante, surgió un vistazo interior que rompe los picos de los delirios y colorea con fuego sentimientos que yacían monocromáticos, hasta acceder a un túmulo guardado. Memorias que no se olvidan, hechos que no mueren.


_Shingeki no Kyojin_ pertenece a Hajime Isayama.

* * *

Advertencia: lenguaje soez. | En cuanto a una situación con _café_ , descarta levemente el canon en esa pequeña escena.

* * *

—›Αрuntе: neorama, se compone del prefijo «neo» del griego «νεος» (neos) nuevo o reciente, y «οραμα» (horama) que quiere decir vista. Es un sustantivo.

* * *

 **Neorama**

No hubo chirrido alguno, tan solo el siseo de la madera al deslizarse. Pero eso fue suficiente.

Levi se despertó abruptamente al oír cómo se abría la puerta, una reacción inevitable debido a su condición del sueño. Por lo general, nunca había podido conciliar bien éste, y posterior a las muertes de Farlan e Isabel su insomnio se agudizó.

Pestañeó un par de veces y vio a Auruo volviendo a cerrar la puerta, tratando de no hacer ruido. Sin éxito, claro estaba: había pensado que Levi seguía dormido y retrocedió. El pelinegro se pasó la mano por el rostro arrastrándola hasta su cabello y llevándolo hacia atrás para después dejar caer la mano a un costado, de forma laxa. Ojeó por una de las ventanas del viejo castillo y notó que faltaba poco para que empezara a anochecer.

—No pierde esa mala costumbre —fue la voz que habló detrás de Levi. Y luego éste la localizó más cerca suyo, a un lado de él.

—Maldita sea, Petra. Sigues haciendo eso —señaló malhumorado mientras empezaba a levantarse de la silla en la que se había quedado dormido por cuánto tiempo sabía quién; nunca era mucho para poder descansar, a veces demasiado para tener pesadillas. Satisfactoriamente había sido algo más parecido a la primera opción que a la última.

Petra no se inmutó ante el comentario, al contrario, una discreta sonrisa asomó en sus labios y desapareció rápidamente.

—¿Dónde están los demás? —preguntó Levi, refiriéndose al resto de su equipo.

Petra lo miró mientras pasaba a su lado con una bandeja y dejaba una taza humeante de té encima de la mesa frente a Levi.

—Supongo que en el patio, junto a Eren. Después de limpiar todo el castillo han dicho que saldrían a estirar las piernas —contestó recordando la conversación de sus compañeros donde dejaban claro a donde se dirigían.

Levi tomó la taza entre sus dedos y enarcó una ceja, luego dijo:

—Claramente Auruo no estaba muy convencido o creyó que yo también debo hacer algo para _estirar_ las piernas.

Aquello casi hizo reír a Petra, el cinismo de Levi no conocía límites. Pero cuando lo juntaba a su particular sarcasmo, resultaban ser un chiste bastante bueno de su peculiar humor negro sin que éste se lo propusiese.

No dijo nada en cambio.

Levi tomaba pequeños sorbos de su bebida al tiempo en que discretamente le echaba una mirada larga, analizándola.

Al principio la había catalogado como otra más entre el montón, pensando que era alguien cuyos sueños se volcaban en la búsqueda de una tarea que ayudase en aquella lucha contra los titanes. Y sí, era en parte del porqué se había enlistado, pero no era la razón principal _,_ una vez le comentó.

Por otro lado, era una de esas pocas personas que tenían la destreza de saberlo llevar. Eso en particular le provocaba sensaciones agradables y a la vez muy desconcertantes; puesto que las acciones de la gente a su alrededor solían irritarlo casi todo el tiempo. Y Petra lo intrigaba considerablemente, aún después de todos esos años que habían corrido desde que la conocía.

Hange solía molestarlo con ese asunto en cuanto se le daba la oportunidad, dado que era tan perspicaz que no podía pasarle desapercibido cada vez que lo agarraba con la mirada clavada en la jovencita, y era esa la razón por la cual se cohibía de mirarla por demasiado tiempo cuando estaba alguien más presente: pues le importaba un carajo lo que ella o cualquiera pensase y dijera sobre él, a fin de cuentas ese era su lema en todo. Pero aquella era una tipa con un talento _único_ para fastidiarle hasta los huevos inexistentes a un titán, por ende prefería mantenerla alejada todo lo posible de aquel camino a un montón de comentarios con doble sentido y chistesitos para nada graciosos.

En cambio a Petra no parecía mortificarle aquel asunto, ya que en más de una ocasión alzaba la vista hacia él dándose cuenta de su agudo escrutinio, y ésta no había armado un escándalo ni nada parecido

Le gustaban las mujeres atractivas, no podía negarlo, y aquella chica no era particularmente fea solo por el hecho de ser la única mujer en su escuadrón. Pero había algo más, algo más allá de su dulzura y su sonrisa que lo empujaban a seguir buscando con empeño la razón de su enigma. Tal vez era justamente _eso_ : algo en su carácter que la hacía distinta a cualquier otra persona y, en contrasentido, le hallaba alguna semejanza que la hacían única dentro toda aquella variedad imberbe.

Sabía por excelencia que era bastante cuidadosa y esforzada en lo que hacía, así como también preveía la reacción a ciertas acciones a su alrededor (cosa que hacía en general; era un habito que se convirtió en habilidad), lo voluble que podía ser su carácter dependiendo de la situación.

—Creo que querían mantener a Eren a la vista al tiempo en que descansaban —dijo Petra después de un momento.

—Pues Hange debe estar corriendo hacia acá para así tratar de convencer a ese mocoso de que abrirle la barriga y sacarle las tripas servirían para dar un gran paso en su investigación —comentó tranquilamente, como si no hubiese estado ensimismado en sus pensamientos.

Era un método peculiar, pero no del todo loco. Según las palabras de la líder de escuadrón.

—La señorita Hange va a estar muy emocionada con él... —aludió pensativa, mientras rellenaba otras tazas y las colocaba en una bandeja.

Levi no dijo nada porque de hecho ya había presenciado el clímax de Hange en cuanto a Eren. Así que se quedó mirándola, tratando de interpretar los gestos implícitos que enmarcaban su rostro. Y ahí estaba. Dando por reconocido algunos pedazos de todo aquello que la componían: un toque amabilidad, sensatez y lealtad. Ciertamente tenía varios rasgos parecidos con personas cuyo destino habían terminado de forma funesta, como todo lo que él conocía. Incluso notó, que Petra se asemejaba un poco a él; no ofrecía con facilidad aquella virtud a cualquiera, tenías que ganártelo ofreciendo una cualidad a cambio, tal cual como le había pasado a él con Erwin. Entonces se preguntó qué había visto ella en él para seguirlo.

 _Él no es el tan perfecto héroe invulnerable que la gente cree, ¿sabes?_ , recordó. Eran las palabras que había escuchado decirle a Eren más temprano, mientras limpiaban. _Irritable, violento y duro_. Así lo había catalogado ella. Parecerían más defectos que fortalezas o virtudes a los ojos de alguien que no lo conociera o solo viviese para idolatrarlo, pero él, por alguna razón se sentía valorado.

Ni siquiera se consideraba un maldito héroe, y mucho menos pretendía serlo. Al contrario; pensaba de sí mismo como una de las tantas escorias con la que el mundo debía de cargar.

 _Sorprendente_ era el adjetivo superlativo que Petra Ral le daba a Levi. Él por otro lado prefería los negativos. Como: despreciable, tirano o vengativo.

—Voy a llevarles esto. Con permiso, señor —se disponía a irse, pero él la retuvo.

—Te saca tu lado maternal.

—¿Qué? —inquirió al no comprender. Parándose de golpe después de un par de pasos.

Levi dejó la taza en la mesa y caminó hacia ella.

—El mocoso. Eren. Saca tu lado maternal.

Ella medio entendió la respuesta.

—Es que es muy joven y su situación bastante complicada.

—Pero no te fías por completo de él —dio otro paso.

—Sería estúpido de mi parte, señor.

—Exacto.

—Disculpe, capitán, ¿pasa algo? —la verdad se le hacía bastante ajeno aquello; no el que de pronto mantuvieran una conversación, sino que los señalamientos no eran comunes en aquel hombre. Él no se iba por las ramas.

 _Intuitiva como siempre, ¿eh?_ , pensó. ¿Porqué ahora después de tanto tiempo descubría que había una Petra para cada Persona? Es decir, que ella solía ser de muchas formas ante alguien. No era consciente, eso estaba claro. Ponía en su sitio a Auruo cuando nadie más lo hacía. Podía sostener una conversación con Erd y Günther a pesar de lo crudos e hijos de puta que llegaban a ser. Ni que hablar de Hange a quien defendía como una hermana mayor cuando alguno se pasaba de la raya. ¿Y porqué demonios él estaba enumerándole tantas características? Mierda, claro que sí: se sentía atraído por Petra. Mucho más de lo que había estado dispuesto a admitir para sí mismo. Bueno, tampoco era para poner el grito al cielo, lo mejor era hacer algo o nada en absoluto. Esas eran las opciones.

Optó por la primera.

—¿Alguna vez te han besado, Petra? —Le soltó sin rodeos. Claro como el agua, directo como el fuego.

Petra casi soltó la vajilla y un rubor se extendió por todo su rostro.

—Por tu cara voy a pensar que no.

—No se trata de eso, es que usted no suele ser tan _entrometido_. —Se explicó ella, viendo a Levi como si se hubiese vuelto un demente.

De haber sido más expresivo, Levi se habría carcajeado ante aquel comentario. Agallas. Otra cosa por la que Petra le caía bien.

—Entonces sí.

Después de haberse recompuesto, la chica contestó con más facilidad.

—Bueno, sí. Pero fue hace un tiempo y sinceramente no es como que ahora tenga mucho _tiempo libre_ para un romance.

Petra no quiso entrar en más detalles, y él no se los pidió. Era todo lo que necesitaba saber.

Con endemoniada agilidad le quitó la bandeja de las manos y la dejó sobre la mesa, a un lado de la taza que hacía poco ahí había dejado. Era una suerte que Petra fuera más baja que él. No era que le importara si fuese más alta, pero de esa forma así encajaban en los ángulos correctos.

Compartieron el venial sabor del té de manzanilla y un poco de ambos.

El estupor con el Petra había abierto los ojos, poco a poco fue pasando y finalmente los cerró, dando paso a la caricia que dejaba de ser un movimiento paulatino y se transformaba en premura. El instinto, la llevó a acompasarse al ritmo y la pericia de Levi.

Llevando su mano derecha a la altura del hombro y la otra hasta el pecho, se aproximó más a él, confirmándole a Levi, quien aún con los labios ocupados, pudo formar una levísima mueca-sonrisa, por sacar a flote aquello que hace un momento se había dicho: las diferentes partes de Petra.

Habría sido una mentira si dijese alguna vez que no le complació descubrir ese lado ansioso de Petra Ral a quien todos conocían por su inocencia y sencillez. Más aún despertarlo.

Petra sin embargo, revivió la sensación de ser besada: esa hiperconsciencia a cada parte sí misma y su besador. Aquel corazón desbocado, el ansia por fundirse el uno con el otro, de tocar y sentir.

Finalmente, por una necesidad tan básica como era respirar, ambos se separaron llenando de oxigeno sus pulmones. Y como un «sexto sentido» (por no decir algo obsceno) apareció Hange derribando la puerta de par en par.

—¡Eren! ¡Levi, dime dónde...! —y las palabras se desvanecieron para dar paso a una mirada insinuante ante la proximidad de sus cuerpos y la _diferencia_ a otras ocasiones en que fueron interrumpidos en una escena parecida.

—Me imaginaba que serías tú, cuatro ojos.

Levi, mejor conocido por su cara de póquer y su letalidad al hablar y matar, no dejó indicio alguno de lo que acababa de pasar. Tal vez por eso Petra también le siguió la corriente: como si _nada_ hubiese sucedido, como un pacto secreto entre ambos.

—¿Dónde están los demás? —inquirió ya más formal, Hange Zoë—. ¿No me digas que estabas aprovechando que el resto está por ahí quién sabe dónde, para corromper a la dulce Petra?

Ni Levi ni Petra tuvieron la absurda amabilidad de creer aquellas embusteras preguntas que solo tenían como fin fastidiar a Levi, sin importar que la _dulce Petra_ fuera usada para ese propósito.

Levi se dirigió a la bandeja, tomó entre sus dedos una nueva taza y antes de llevársela a los labios respondió:

—Eran fue a mostrarle cómo funcionan sus poderes al resto del escuadrón —mintió adrede, luego sorbió y fue sorprendido con café.

Petra enarcó una ceja y al segundo la volvió a su estado normal.

—¿En serio? Y yo aquí perdiendo el tiempo con ustedes —Hange voló hacia la puerta y antes de cerrar dijo con picardía: —. Pueden seguir manoseándose con confianza...

Dicho eso salió a buscar al chico maniénrabietado que tenía la habilidad de transformase en titán. No lo encontró hasta dos horas más tarde sentado con Levi y su escuadra, tomándose una caliente taza de café, teniendo una conversación que parecía seria. Conversación que quedó interrumpida y que fue de algún modo el comienzo de otra, una que al grupo reunido en la mesa, a excepción de Eren, se rehusaba a escuchar.

Y mientras Eren no durmió escuchando las obsesivas explicaciones de Hange sobre su tema favorito: titanes. Petra y Levi charlaron un poco, —bueno ella fue la que habló más— una conversación ciertamente no demasiada extensa pero sí muy reveladora.

Sus madres habían muerto, la de Levi cuando era un niño pequeño, la de Petra al nacer. Pero lo más sorprendente fue saber que la rubia se había casado a los dieciséis y a los dos siguientes años ya era viuda. Nunca había soñado con casarse, le gustaba demasiado su libertad. Pero de alguna forma el sujeto la convenció, Petra no le explicó cómo. Lo que sí le dijo es que había estado loco por tener un hijo y ella se negó a ello por la sencilla razón de que no lo veía responsable cuando todo lo que caminaba se iba muriendo de un momento a otro.

Él murió en una de las tantas exploraciones de la Legión.

No fue por el beso que habían hablado, aquello era una cuestión aparte que ni siquiera fue un tema tocado esa noche, pero Levi siempre estuvo consciente de los rumores que estaban sobre él y Petra sobre su relación, dado que algunos soldados eran más discretos y otros no tanto, entonces se preguntó por qué diablos había decidido perder tanto el tiempo si al fin y al cabo se iban a pudrir en algún momento. De pronto, como un rayo, se le vino a la mente una imagen de Farlan. Tks, él sí que no hubiese perdido el tiempo o al menos lo habría descubierto mucho más rápido y tomado cartas en el asunto.

Si bien era un hijo de puta, sabía que distaba de obtener una medalla de honor por ello (y qué, si le importaba un demonio cuanta condecoración le plantaran en el pecho). De modo que, como Petra quien no se veía trayendo hijos en aquel mundo cuando todo era una mierda, él no se imaginaba metido en una relación.

Porque algunos nacen valientes, otros se hacen; obtienen una razón para serlo. Pero aveces no todo se trata de agallas o cobardía, sino de razones y circunstancias.

Y es por ello que cuando ve a Petra mostrarle al mundo su rebeldía y sus resoluciones: renuente a ser la viuda que se quedó en casa, a ser una madre solo por oficio o conformidad, a ser encasillada entre el resto porque tiene el porte, las dudas se desvanecen. Al diablo con la sociedad.

No hubo nada que decir entonces, no hubo nada que aclarar.

* * *

«Tuve la suerte de ser arrojada bruscamente a la realidad». —Anna Freud ||

* * *

 **NOTA**

De alguna manera la sociedad siempre quiere obligar a las personas a ser algo, aun ahora en esta época donde ya no hay tantos tabúes y se ha logrado mucho, los prejuicios y el señalamiento indiscriminado sigue en curso, y es que hay personas que se empecinan en seguir en ese tipo de ideología.

No tengo mucho tiempo y quizá hasta haya dedazos sueltos por ahí, pero este fic ha estado cambiando muchísimo a lo largo de casi 2 años y al final me dejado un buen sabor de boca.


End file.
